


Sticky Sweet Things

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Food Metaphors, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: Chloe asks Lucifer to pose as her new husband for a fraud case, and he couldn't be happier to oblige.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 33
Kudos: 344
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Sticky Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Set in the first two or three seasons of the show. *handwaves at timey things*

The sun had just gone down moments before they arrived at the house, which turned out to be an unfortunate McMansionesque eyesore on a long and winding road full of similar atrocities. 

“There.” Chloe nodded in the direction of the glow from a fire in the backyard. She took Lucifer’s hand in hers, laced their fingers together, and pulled him along. 

“When you said we’d be attending a weenie roast, Detective, I pictured some lawn chairs, paper plates, perhaps on a beach or at least at a more modest abode. This is the kind of place I’d expect caterers in their finest whites and tables laden with silver chafing dishes. Not a bonfire and questionable meat by-products.”

“Thomas Thorpe likes to come across as an everyday kind of guy, despite his wealth. It’s the one thing I actually don’t hate about him. There’ll probably be folding lawn chairs and paper plates.” She leaned close. “And stop calling me Detective.”

Lucifer grunted. “All right, little wifey.” He grinned at her glare.

“Just Chloe is fine.”

“Of course, _dearest_.”

Chloe sighed. 

He couldn’t help himself. Lucifer still felt a little thrill every time he thought about Chloe picking him to play her new husband over her actual husband, separated or not. The only downside to the whole thing was Chloe forcing him to promise he would never tell Detective Douche about any of it. She didn’t want Dan to know, and she especially didn’t want Lucifer to rub it in.

Not being able to throw it in Dan’s face did ruin a little of the fun. 

The sprawling backyard with its surprisingly tasteful landscaping featured a massive fire pit surrounded by actual folding lawn chairs, and a quick glance confirmed that Chloe had been right about the paper plates. She introduced him to Thorpe, who introduced them to a few other people sitting around the fire, all newlyweds since that seemed to be his preferred mark. Chloe had been trying to nail him on his scammy investment schemes for a while, since an old friend of hers lost her life savings to it. What better way to figure it all out than from the inside? 

Only one empty lawn chair remained near the fire. Thorpe said, “I’m so sorry! Let me find Paul to see if we have another in storage.”

Lucifer waved him off. “This is fine, Thomas.” Before Chloe could protest, he sat and pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her midsection. “Newlyweds, remember? I’d rather her not be too far away just yet.”

“Yep, this is great,” she said tightly. Chloe laughed and patted his hands, but he imagined he could hear her teeth grinding together. 

Thorpe waved a hand at them with a smile and went to talk to some other guests. Someone brought them a plate of hot dogs and a couple of long metal skewers with wooden handles. 

“For roasting the aforementioned weenies, I presume,” he said softly. 

“You’ve really never been to a weenie roast?”

“I’ve roasted a great many things over a fire, Det—Chloe—but nothing I’d want to put in my mouth afterwards. I suspect tonight will be no exception.”

“They’re delicious,” she hissed, and jammed a hot dog onto the end of his skewer. “Just do what everyone else is doing.”

He obediently held it over the fire, but kept one arm around her. She turned sideways on his lap and looped an arm over his shoulders. Chloe was putting on a good show for Thorpe and the others, but Lucifer was determined to enjoy it all the same. 

She’d worn shorts and a thin, long-sleeved shirt, and had encouraged him to dress the same. He’d given in enough to wear a short-sleeved shirt, open at the collar, and an actual pair of jeans. Lucifer regretted not wearing shorts now so he could have felt the skin of her thighs against the skin of his. 

“I’ll admit, Chloe, when you first suggested I join you and you said things like _bonfire_ and _weenie roast_ , I worried you might be inviting me on a camping trip.”

“Yeah, you’re not really the outdoorsy type, are you?”

“I prefer luxury over sleeping on dirt, to be sure. Most people with common sense probably do.”

She laced her fingers together so that both her arms were essentially around his neck, bringing their faces closer. “If this had been a camping trip, I’d have spared you and probably asked someone else.”

“Dan?”

She shrugged. “Maybe. He likes to camp, I think.” Chloe’s eyes changed to that faraway look, or perhaps a look deep inside herself, that often happened when she talked about Dan. Lucifer hated that the mere thought of him could dim Chloe and make her disappear for even a moment.

“But?”

“But,” she said with a long exhale, “any fun would be gone as soon as he took over and tried to instruct everyone else on the proper way to pitch a tent or make S’mores.”

“Some mores?”

Chloe laughed, and the veil that had descended over her at the mention of Dan disappeared just like that. She was bright again, warm and vibrant. “S’mores,” she said quickly. “Seriously, how does someone live to be your age without ever having eaten or even heard of them?”

“Perhaps I’ve been sheltered for too much of my life.”

“Terribly deprived, more like it.” She kept smiling, glancing from his eyes to his lips. He tightened the arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The warm weight of her on his lap and the way her thigh pressed so alluringly against him made it difficult to hide how she affected him physically. Lucifer wasn’t one to try to hide such things, but he was still grateful it was dark and he was mostly in shadow, and the thicker denim hid more than his thinner trousers would have. At least from anyone watching. 

Chloe had to feel it. 

Lucifer wouldn’t let it bother him, because he rarely let anything bother him. But it might have been more acceptable in general and for the sake of their relationship for other people to notice his arousal without Chloe having to feel it while sitting on his lap. They were supposed to be newlyweds, after all. Other people would probably think nothing of it. Chloe, on the other hand . . .

She leaned close, and for a moment Lucifer thought she was going to kiss him. When her lips were close enough to almost brush against his, she whispered, “I think your weiner’s on fire.”

Lucifer swallowed hard, unsure whether to scoff or laugh or feel her forehead to see if she was all right. “Is that . . . what the kids are calling it these days?"

Chloe tilted her head and smirked. “ _Not_ —” She glanced down then shook her head and pointed at the hot dog now flaming to a crisp on the end of his skewer. “You’re burning it.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Lucifer lifted it and whipped it carefully from side to side until the flame went out. 

“Nice job.”

“In all fairness, I was distracted.”

“Were you?” she asked, all mock innocence and raised eyebrows. She glanced down between them again making it obvious she knew exactly what he’d been talking about. “Hadn’t noticed.”

She cooked the next hot dog and managed not to turn it to ash, but that meant she sat on his thigh facing the fire rather than curled up against him as she had been. Disappointing. Then she got up to go in search of something, and when she came back with a plate of crackers and sweets, she declared. “S’mores time! I’ll toast the marshmallow.”

“Please do. I clearly cannot be trusted.”

Lucifer kept his arms around her while she toasted it, just because he could, and when she’d achieved what she called ‘a perfect toasty brown’ on her marshmallow, she turned sideways on his lap again to demonstrate her S’mores-making technique. She put a piece of chocolate on a graham cracker, pressed the marshmallow onto that, then pressed a second cracker on top and mashed it all together with no small amount of glee.

“See? The perfect S’more.” Marshmallow oozed out the edges along with a little melted chocolate. She lifted it and dragged her tongue up the edge, licking it away before it could drip. 

Lucifer watched her lick the corner of her mouth, a dot of chocolate there one second and gone the next, watched the column of her throat bronzed by the fireglow as she licked another gooey dollop from the edge of the graham cracker. 

“Perfect,” he breathed. “Looks delicious.”

She held it to his mouth, and he licked another edge, but he didn’t take his gaze from hers as he let his tongue dip into the melted candy between the crackers, pushing them slightly open. 

Chloe cleared her throat and looked away as she ate a bite of the confection, then dropped it onto the paper plate on the ground next to their chair. She didn’t look at him again until she’d swallowed, then held her hands up, fingers splayed. “Sticky,” she said with a soft laugh. 

Lucifer watched as she licked a thin line of marshmallow from her thumb. He could watch her do that for hours, he realized, but he was unwilling to let this opportunity pass him by. They were supposed to be newlyweds, and she was in his lap with melted candy on her hands. She couldn’t get too angry, could she, when they were supposed to be madly in love?

Lucifer took her other hand and brought it to his mouth. “You are a messy girl, aren’t you, darling?” He held her gaze as he licked a swirl of chocolate from her palm. Her quick intake of breath, the sudden heat of her skin, was all that he’d been hoping for and yet somehow not enough. 

“Oh, right there,” he said, touching the corner of her mouth with his thumb, then pulling her forward to kiss away an imaginary spot. He dragged his lips over hers, and without the need to prompt her, Chloe’s lips parted just enough for Lucifer’s tongue to slip between them, tasting chocolate and too-sweet marshmallow, and the perfect sweetness of Chloe beneath it all. 

He kissed her as deeply as he dared in a backyard with other people mulling about. As deeply as he could get away with and still claim he was only trying to play the part of a newly married man deeply and passionately in love with his wife. 

Lucifer, not Chloe, was the one who broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers and take a deep breath. He suspected that for weeks, months, maybe years, he would think back on how she hadn’t pulled away at all. 

“Delicious,” he whispered again. “I had no idea something that sweet could be so . . . satisfying.”

Chloe was trying to look angry as she straightened on his lap and rubbed her hands together. “Well. Everybody loves S'mores. Now you know,” she said, not meeting his gaze.

Thorpe was wandering his captive crowd, talking up his investment opportunity now that everyone had been sated with processed fats and sugars. He was getting closer to them, so Chloe leaned against Lucifer, arms around his neck and shoulders like before in a way he realized was as close to an invitation to kiss her again (for show, he thought she might say) as he was likely to get.

“If you ever need to actually go camping while undercover, Chloe, please don’t hesitate to ask me.” 

“I thought you were relieved you didn’t have to sleep on the ground.” Her voice came out deep, husky, and something in his chest expanded with the knowledge that he’d caused that. 

“I was. I am. But I would sleep on dirt if you asked me to.” He’d meant it to come out light and casual, but it hadn’t. He would give up any comfort for her, and found himself unwilling to make a joke of it. He put his hand on her cheek and stole another kiss, and didn’t bother glancing at Thorpe to pretend it was only for show.

Several seconds passed before Chloe said, “You do realize that you don’t have to sleep on dirt when you camp? Tents and sleeping bags do exist.”

He managed a smile this time. “If I get to watch you lick melted chocolate off your fingers, Chloe, I’ll sleep on broken glass without complaint.”

Chloe took a deep breath and stared him down, her brow furrowed like she was trying to puzzle something out. She apparently found her answer, because her expression softened, she cupped the back of his neck, and then she pressed her lips to his. A burst of sweetness hit his tongue as she deepened the kiss. Long before he was ready for it to end, she pulled away and straightened, softly clearing her throat. At his raised eyebrow, she said, "Thorpe was watching.”

He hadn’t been. “Of course.” 

Thorpe was still a few couples away from giving Lucifer and Chloe his sales pitch. Lucifer waited until Chloe looked into his eyes, then he said, “I want more, Chloe." Lucifer never lied, but nothing he'd ever said before had been as true. 

" _Some_ more. _S'more_ ," she said. "Come on, you can say it the right way."

"That's not actually what I was talking about, but all right. S'more."

"Good boy." She leaned down to pluck a fluffy white marshmallow off the plate, then slowly pressed it onto the end of his skewer. “Think you can keep from burning it to a crisp?”

He held it over the flames. “I’m sure with enough practice, I can manage not to destroy it.”

Chloe leaned against him, her temple resting against his, while they waited to see what might catch on fire.


End file.
